Pokemon Black & White
by PokemonTrainer04
Summary: A love story with Pokemon Black & White.
1. Chapter 1

"White! Oh, White! Time for a fan club group movie!" shouted the Fan Club man. White reluctantly entered the large room with a flat-screen TV in the center.

Ever since both White and a boy named Black had won the Nuvema Town Tournament, they had been bombarded with Fan Club this, Fan Club that. It was actually a living nightmare to have a fan club.

She had never met the boy, but she had battled him and tied; her Oshawatt (Hydro) vs. his Oshawatt (Blue).

She hated this fan club that had ruined her life, embarrassed her, and sometimes even down right humiliated her. No one laughed at her, or even knew. They just thought that she was living the high life with a pokemon fan club. Only Black had known, and was himself living another fan club nightmare.

White sat down on the couch, surrounded by fan club boys. They wore shirts saying 'I'll bite White' featuring her and several boys following her. She hated this. She didn't want the attention or the fan club boys that were always pestering her day and night. She just wanted peace. Was that too much to ask for?

"Can you, um, give me some space, guys?" she said, angry that they were cuddling up close to her. Her remark only made them huddle closer, playing with her hair. "Knock it off, will you?" she seethed, swatting the fingers away from her hair. "Oh, sure, we'll knock it off. We'll just move closer and touch your other places." answered a burly man. White could tell that it was no use arguing with these fan club people.

White stood up abruptly, brushing their popcorn crumbs off of her, (They hadn't even started the movie!) staring at them with her sea blue eyes. "Can't you guys leave? This is my parents and I's house, you know." she said, trying to keep the fury out of her voice. "No, no, that's just simply not possible. We were clearly assigned to be your fan club. That means we do everything with you, including living with you. We won't leave you, even when you're going to the bathroom, White. Not until you're fifty years old, that is." they all rehearsed at the same time. White stormed out the door, locking it behind her. She sprinted into the forest, hearing the loud fans as they fumbled in their pockets for a spare key.

_By then, I have to be long gone_, she thought, putting on more speed.


	2. Chapter 2

White panted, leaning against an oak tree for support. She had been running for about fifteen minutes now, trying to escape her crazy fan club members. Why had she won that tournament in the first place? Or tied, actually. But tie or not, it had still brought her into the fan club's eyes.

A few Pidove chirped above, singing as if to say, "Here she is! Come and get her, fan club!" Her chest was heaving, and she was worn out. She slowly walked deeper into the forest, trying anything to get away from the fan club. A branch broke seven feet to her left. She froze, barely breathing. "Who's there?" she whispered, her eyes darting around the place where she heard the branch snap in two. A tall, handsome boy with chestnut brown hair and eyes and a light blue shirt. Black. "Oh, hey...White?" he asked her. "Yeah, it's White. Are you Black?" she asked, fingering her jacket's zipper. "Yup," he answered. "How did you get away from your fan club members?" he asked, his eyes gleaming. "I, uh, ran." said White, blushing. "Yeah, me too. I just went in the bathroom, locked the door quickly behind me, climbed out the window and ran." he explained, his eyes darting to the side as he remembered his experience with the fan club. "It sucked being crammed with a bunch of boys. They didn't even let me go to the bathroom without them watching me! Let me guess, you got followed by a mob of girls wanting to touch your hair?" White mused, fingering her own hair as she spoke. Black nodded, and then whispered nervously, "I bet that the fan club noticed my disappearance by now, and they're probably out after you by now, so we should get going," he murmured, looking over his shoulder for any signs of movement. Together they farther into the forest, never leaving each others sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON.**

Black awoke to see the sun just falling beneath the mountains. After a long day of trekking, they had fallen asleep in the forest. Now it was time to move on again.

They wearily started jogging through the woods, trying to get as far away from the fan club as possible. Suddenly, White stopped dead. She pointed ahead. "Look! I think that's another town! We might have lost them!" she whispered impatiently, wanting to be going. Black thought that they might have just gone to other towns to search, because it's easier to travel on the road. So, if his theory was correct, then they would be running into a fan club trap. But he didn't say so.

They ran out of the forest and into the village, relieved that their long journey of running may finally be over. But, alas, this was no village. It was a wooden shack, covered my moss and who-knows-what.

Their spirits dropped instantly. This was not what they were looking for. "Well, I guess we can stay the night and rest here, for a little while," suggested White, who was already opening the unlocked door. "Okay," answered Black, who was also very tired.

There was only one bed, and it was very small. It could fit both of them, since they were young, but it would be very uncomfortable.

Since they were sleeping together, they decided not to change into their undergarments, which they usually sleep in.

After about five seconds of being in the bed, White's eyes were already shut closed. After many hours of laying awake, he finally drifted into an uneasy slumber.

Sunlight struck through the windows, making them both wake. "Mhhh...waaa?" mumbled White as she opened her eyes, which were heavy with sleep. Black's eyes fluttered open, and were very surprised by what they saw.

There, in the bed, were the two of them. One of his arms was wrapped around her hair, and his other arm was on her waist. Her arms were on his chest and his...well...slightly on his rear end.

They both realized this at the same time and looked at each other, blushing furiously. "Uhh... Let's forget about that sleep...walking, moving, or whatever it was, okay?" White whispered nervously. Black nodded in agreement. "We should probably, umm, take our hands off now," White suggested. But neither of them did. Instead, it was as if Cupid himself had come along.

They both sat up reluctantly sat up, finally. When Black stood up, cold arms lightly pulled him back down on the bed. "What the...?" He couldn't move his neck to look behind him. All he knew was that someone was holding him down.

He felt cold, sweet lips touch his neck, making him shiver. Then the lips turned into a tongue, massaging his neck, and then lips again, sucking on his neck. "Uhhh...White? What are you-" White turned him around and kissed him on the lips, running her hands through his hair. "I love you, Black..." she whispered into his ear. She then unbuttoned her shirt slowly, making him want her. "White, I love you, too... I was afraid that you didn't love me, until this..." He trailed off, seeing her stark white bra. He started to pull it off, and then thought better of it. "Umm, White? Uhh, can I?" he asked motioning to her bra. White smiled, her white teeth blinding him. "Of course you can, silly." she murmured as she was taking of his shirt. Black started sucking and licking on her breasts, making her moan quietly in pleasure. It was a good thing no one was around, because she seemed very loud. White ran her cool hands along his chest, making him shiver slightly. Now it was time for the grand finale.

They both pulled their pants, shorts, and undergarments off, revealing their manhood and womanhood. They positioned themselves so that he could get his part inside of her. "Are...are you sure that you want to do this, White? It'll hurt a lot, I think...But if you want to, my love, I'll do anything for you," he whispered, kissing her neck, sending his warm breath to her. She sighed happily, then replied, "Yes, I'm sure, Black. I'd do anything for you, too...Black? Do you promise never to leave me? Ever? I swear I won't leave you," she promised, caressing his chest. "I swear with all my heart, White," he sighed in pleasure.

Black stuck his part in hers, making her shiver. He went slow, thrusting in and out of her, making her moan. "Faster, baby," White murmured into his ear. Black sped up, until finally he reached her barrier. White simply nodded. Black thrust in, breaking her barrier. He kissed her passionately to stop her from screaming. Blood trickled out of her. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned for her well being. "Yeah...More than okay, thanks to you," she whispered lovingly. White then turned him over and started humping him, and now it was his time to moan. She started humping him faster, kissing him with their tongues in each others mouth. White kissed his chest, and then started trailing down to his part. "No one has ever touched that before, so this is going to feel-" White sucked on it, causing him to moan pleasurably. White caressed it, licked it, and even put it in her mouth. "Ohhhh..." moaned Black, kissing her hair.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, revealing their parents. "What in the world?" They screamed, staring at them, who were on top of each other and naked. "White? You're only ten? You had _sex_?" she shouted in fury.

Suddenly, the windows crashed, and the fan club had captured them. The fan club could only stare and gape. "What? But you were supposed to have sex with all of us!" they all screamed.

Then, for no reason, their parents and the fan club started fighting, and left. "That was...interesting," they both murmured. They lay there in a deep sleep, dreaming of each other all the time.

**I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT! THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON!**


End file.
